demain, dès l'aube
by Miss. Kaede
Summary: Petit OS incrusté dans un poème où l'on devine le pourquoi des choix de Snape pendant la guerre...réponse au défi de MPHDP


****

Petite moitié de réponse au défi lancé sur FFW, qui consistait a inséré un poème dan un OS… bon, j'ai bien dis que c'était une moitié de réponse hein, alors pas trop d'exigence ! D'autant plus que je suis débutante et que mon texte me ferais penser à madame Samovar ( la théière dans la belle et la bête )…

Donc un petit OS sur Sev', mon coco, ( et par la même, comme tout les autres perso, celui de Rowling… ) ou pourquoi il est devenu Mangemort, et pourquoi il a quitté Voldi.. Un petit message à l'amour de sa vie…

bon, je me tais, je vous laisse lire

Demain, dès l'aube

Demain, dès l'aube, à l'heure où blanchit la campagne,

Je partirai. Vois tu, je sais que tu m'attends.

J'irai par la forêt, j'irai par la montagne.

Je ne puis demeurer loin de toi plus longtemps.

Depuis tant d'années la lumière de ton souvenir adouci l'obscurité de mes jours, et depuis tant de jours l'ombre de ma vie sans toi plane sur ton souvenir. Comment vivre en te sachant loin de moi ?

Comment survivre sachant que je ne te reverrais pas ?

J'ai toujours su quel chemin me mènerait près de toi quand je le voudrais, mais le poids de mes péchés m'a toujours interdit de venir à tes cotés.

Maintenant que je pars pour te retrouver, je ne reculerais pas, et traverserais la terre entière, pour une apaisante dernière pensée, face à mon ancien amour, qui ne fut pour toi qu'amitié. Tu ne me refuseras pas cet ultime regard, et c'est allégé de la bénédiction que tu me donnerais que je quitterai Londres pour toi, demain, dés l'aube.

Je marcherai les yeux fixés sur mes pensées,

Sans rien voir au dehors, sans entendre aucun bruit,

Seul, inconnu, le dos courbé, les mains croisées,

Triste, et le jour pour moi sera comme la nuit.

Car que signifie le jour sinon la vie, éblouie par le soleil de nos sentiments ?

Depuis toutes ces années, j'ai vécu à l'ombre. L'ombre de mes cachots venant remplacer l'ombre du maître source de temps de maux.

Je me suis fermé à la vie, mais le souvenir de la tienne m'a toujours forcé à espérer.

Espérer quoi ? Je ne le savais pas. Mais je t'en ai longtemps voulu pour cet espoir irraisonné que tu m'as donné. Je sais à présent que ce n'était qu'un espoir de résurrection, de _ma _résurrection.

Sans toi tout était mort dans ce monde en guerre déchiré par la haine.

Mais des deux clans ennemis j'ai choisis, guidé par la tristesse et ma maudite folie, celui qui de tout temps tua l'idéal de vie que tu as toujours chéris.

Maintenant tout est fini. Le seigneur des ténèbres a vécu ses dernières heures, et tandis que je combattais ceux qui, à tout jamais brisèrent mon cœur, nombreux sont ceux qui ont péris parmi tes anciens amis.

Nous sommes peu à avoir survécut à cette bataille, mais je le suis seul à ne pas en avoir terminé.

Triste et solitaire, je reste plongé dans le souvenir de tes yeux clairs rayonnant de tant de beauté.

Rien ne me détournera, et les épreuves à présent passées, c'est sans difficulté que mes pas sauront me guider vers le lieu où, enfin, une dernière fois, je pourrai te demander pardon.

Pardon de t'avoir fait souffrir, toi que je chérissais.

Pardon de ne pas t'avoir cru.

Pardon de ne pas avoir voulu mettre mon amour de coté pour t'écouter, et comprendre avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, que la route que je prenais pour te survivre, allait nous coûter beaucoup plus que je n'aurais pu imaginer.

Je ne regarderai ni l'or du soir qui tombe,

Ni les voiles au loin descendant vers Harfleur,

Et quand j'arriverai, je mettrai sur ta tombe

Un bouquet de houx et de bruyère en fleur.

3 septembre 1847

Victor Hugo

_Les contemplations_

Le poème est issue des Contemplations de Victor Hugo, à l'origine écrit pour sa fille, mort en pleine jeunesse, d'où l'amour qu'on y trouve…

Et pour répondre à Mémézaza ( que je remercie d'ailleurs pour son aide même si j'en ai souvent fais qu'à ma tête ): C'est à moi qu'il s'adresse ( enfin, moi dans ma vie antérieure: celle après Chaplin mais avant Abyla ) mais c'est un secret, alors j'ai pas mis de nom, comme ça on imagine qui l'ont veut.


End file.
